Party of One
by MrE390
Summary: Just a short story of what might happen if Pinkie Pie changes her mane from puffy to stright
1. Chapter 1 Don't Blink

Party of One

By MrE380

Chapter 1 Don't Blink

"Don't blink, before you know it, you are married, and already raising a family of three in your own house at the age of twenty three, don't let time slip you by." Night Wing

It was just an ordinary day in Ponyville, Miss Pie was in her room doing something that she does not normally do with her time. Pinkie Pie was striating her hair out. Any pony who knows Miss Pie knows that her hair is always has this puffy feeling to it. A style that was all of her own, and she had this style for most of her life ever since she got her cutie mark, but when Miss Pie was growing up on her farm; her mane would always be down because she was so sad all of the time, but today was time for a change. Pinkie Pie was ready for a new look, and she was very curious just what her friends may think of her with her mane straighten instead of her usual style mane.

Pinkie walk down the stairs to see Mr. and Misses Cake, finding their baby's. "Good morning Mr. and Misses Cake." Pinkie said with a smile. "How are the two bundles of joy doing?" Ask Pinkie as she came closer to the children.

"Pound cake is refusing to eat his vegetables and, Pinkie, are you all right?" Ask Miss. Cake as she saw Pinkie Pie new mane.

"Why of course I am silly why wouldn't I be?" Pinkie asks in a smile.

"Well it is just." Miss. Cake didn't want to be rude, so she paused before answering Pinkie's question. "It is just…your mane…it's usually very puffy, today it's straight."

"Oh yah I am trying out a new style do you like it?" Pinkie ask with a smile.

Both Mr. and Miss Cake grimed their teeth a little, seeing Pinkie's new mane felt strange to them. Both Angle and Pound cake started to cry when they notice Pinkie's new mane. "I am terribly sorry Pinkie." Said Mr. Cake "But it seems that we are kind of busy right now."

"But your mane looks nice however."

"Oh…its ok." Pinkie said with a fake smile and started to walk away. She knew that both Mr. and Miss Cake was only trying to be nice to her, but she could tell in their voice that they meant the opposite of what they said. "It's ok Pinkie…you still like your mane and that's all that matters!" With a boost of confidence Pinkie walk out of the store and started to walk over to Twilights home, surely Twilight would like Pinkie's new mane, after all Twilights mane is straight as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Tonight

Chapter 2 Tonight

"Tonight is going to be the night, to show the world your true self, if you don't do that, then you will always be hiding in the shadows." Night Wing

Pinkie Pie walk over to Twilights place and knock on the door, Spike answered and as soon as he saw the new Pinkie he jump. "Whoa, Pinkie…what's up with the new look?"

"You don't like it either." Pinkie said in a sad tone.

"No, no, no, it is just…its different that's all."

"I like being different Spike." Pinkie said with a smile.

Spike mumble under his breath as he let Pinkie inside. "You don't like to be different you just are."

Twilight Sparkle came walking down the steps from upstairs to see Pinkie Pie with her new look. "Pinkie Pie…" she paused for not knowing what to say, and Pinkie was not liking how every pony she is talking to has to pause for an extended period of time just to say a few words. "I love your new mane Pinkie."

"Really?" For some reason Pinkie had her doubts.

"It's different, if you keep your old mane for so long it gets kind of boring right?"

Suddenly Pinkie felt a burst of happiness that was exactly what she was going for. "Exactly!" She said jumping up and down. "I don't know why no pony likes my new look Twilight, I know at the end it's what I think that matters but I love to hear what others have to say, and even though they say that they like it, I can tell in their words, and by their actions that they don't really like my new mane."

Twilight smiled as she saw Pinkie, still being Pinkie even thought her mane had change from her usual style to straight. "If I may ask Pinkie, did you always have that style before? I always remember you having your original style."

Pinkie thought about Twilights question for a little bit then gave Twilight an answered. "Well...when I was till just a filly I had straight mane, but ever since I got my cutie mark my mane had always been puffy, I guess it was just time for a change." Pinkie said with a smile.

Twilight smiled back. "You look great Pinkie." Twilight walk back upstairs "How about you go over to Rarity's place Pinkie? I am sure she can give her fashion tips about your new mane."

Pinkie jump at the idea. "That's a wonderful idea Twilight, I am sure that Rarity would have some excellent opium's and ideas about my new mane! Thanks Twilight!" Said Pinkie as she happily jumps up and down back outside. Once Pinkie was outside Spike close the door on her way out. And started to bust out laughing, even Twilight had to snicker a little. Every pony knows that Pinkie always wants to be funny, and make others smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Day

Chapter 3 Bad Day

"Everyone has a bad day every once in a while in their lives, the trick is not how to get over your bad day, or to make it go away, but the trick is how to turn your bad day, into a good day." Night Wing

On the way over to Rarity's house, almost every pony stops to look at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie couldn't quite hear what they were saying but from the look on their faces didn't look like they were too happy with the new look wither. "What's wrong with Pinkie?" ask one pony. "I don't know, I never thought Pinkie to be sad." "Poor little pony, I wonder what happen to her to make her so sad?" "What's wrong with Pinkie?"

Pinkie just smiled the best she could, trying to ignore what others were saying about her when she walk finally reach Rarity's home. "Rarity!" Pinkie yelled cheerfully. If any pony had any kind of fashion tips it would defiantly be Rarity. "Are you home?" Pinkie yelled again, still as cheerful.

"Coming darling!" Said Rarity in the background, she must be doing something at the moment and couldn't open the door so Pinkie deiced that there was no harm to open it herself if Rarity was unable to do it herself.

"Sorry if I let myself in Rarity but it sounded like you were really busy and couldn't open the door at the time."

"It's ok darling." Said Rarity as she was walking out of the dresser taking a look at herself. "I just could not find out how to make my new design to work, nothing seems to be working. " Rarity look up to Pinkie to see her new mane. "Oh darling, are you all right?"

"Of course I am what make you think otherwise?"

"IT is just your mane…you look depress darling, are you depress?"

"No!" Pinkie said just a little bit loudly. "I mean…I don't know why every pony had been thinking that I am depressed, when I was walking over to your house, I could just barley hearing them saying those same words."

"My mistake darling, we ponies are a little judgmental on the way we look." Said Rarity as she pulled out her new design from the dresser. The dressing look cool and all, but not anything that Pinkie Pie would be buying anytime soon however. "So what is with the new look if you truly are not depress?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and I gave myself a good long look in the mirror…I had my old style mane for a while now and I wanted to try something new, I just never thought there would be a whole conversely going on whether or not my mane should be straight or puffy, I think my mane should be however I want it to be."

"And you are absolutely right darling, don't listen to those others ponies, listen to your heart, and if you wanted straight mane, then you can have straight mane."

Pinkie felt a self of boost confinadce in her system as Rairty words made her happy. "Thank you Raity, so you like the new mane ater all?"

"Well…it is different, but I don't think it's you." Rarity said sadly.

"Not me? But I am still the same Pinkie but only with a new mane."

"I know darling, but your old mane made up for what you look like, when other pony's talk about you, they thought about your old mane."

"Oh…I see." Pinkie said with a sad voice.

Rarity could see that she was hurting her friend so she gave Pinkie a hug. "But remember Pinkie…it's not what I think about your mane that matters, it's what you think about your new mane that matters, do you like it?"

"Yes." Pinkie said almost in a Fluttershy voice.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I…guess so." She said also in a Fluttershy voice.

"Then don't let any other pony tell you otherwise." Rarity gave Pinkie another hug, Pinkie felt a little bit of confidence in her but it wasn't enough.

"Thank you Rarity." Pinkie said with a fake smile. "I think I am going to see Fluttershy now."

"Ok Darling, you just be careful out there."

"I will."

As Pinkie started to walk out of the door, Sweetie Belle walks in and notices that Pinkie had this new mane on her. "Is Pinkie alright?" She asks her sister as Pinkie left the house.

"Of course darling, I never had seen Pinkie being more Pinkie in my life." Rarity said with a fake smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Young

Chapter 4 Young

"We do a lot of weird and stupid things when we are young, it's not what we had done in the past that made us who we are, it's what we had done after the past that's makes us who we are." Night Wing

"And every pony in town thinks that you are sad?" Ask Fluttershy.

"I don't know why? I mean I am sad now, but that's only because every other pony thought that I was sad." Pinkie said in a teary voice.

"I'm so sorry to hear this…all because you change your mane?"

"If I knew that every pony would make such a big deal about it I wouldn't had change it in the first place!"

"You shouldn't have to be bound to what others say Pinkie."

"That's what Twilight and Rarity says but it's so hard to…be me when every pony thinks I am another pony." Pinkie paused for a little bit, the tears in her eyes were running in her into her mouth, when she caught her breath again she continues her sentence. "I remember when you wanted to be different Fluttershy. You got tired of other pony's pushing you around, so you push them around."

"I…I don't think this is the same situation Pinkie." Said Fluttershy trying to get her friend off the topic of the mistake that Fluttershy did a while back.

"But…your right." Pinkie said with a sigh.

"I wish I could help you Pinkie…but I don't know what to do, you could always change your mane back to normal, that might make other pony's happy but I don't think that it will make you happy…have you talk to Rainbow Dash yet? I am sure that she might have an idea on how to get through this situation that you are in Pinkie.

"I…I…I could talk to Rainbow Dash…I just don't know how she will react with my new mane."

"She is your friend Pinkie…I am sure that she will support you through anything."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Pinkie gave her friend, Fluttershy a hug then walk out of the door. Pinkie needs to find some way out of this mess that she is in, and Rainbow Dash might know a few things in order to get to beat this…this bullying that Pinkie is facing, when other pony's tells her to change her mane back even though she does not want to change it back. She wants to keep her mane straight, what's wrong with having straight mane anyway? All of her friends has straight manes, why can't her?


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship

Chapter 5 Friendship

"You can't pick your family, but you can pick the ones you call friends, so what happens if the ones you call friends betrays you?" Night Wing

If there was any pony that Pinkie could trust when it comes to pony's picking on her it would have to be Dash. After all Dash had been pick on before, she has been called Rainbow Crash at some point of her life, but despite everything, Rainbow Dash still made it on top. Even though she never finishes school, Rainbow Dash is still a good mare and a wonderful friend and at this point of time, that's all that Pinkie needs at the moment, a friend. Pinkie found Rainbow flying around the sky trying out some new stunts to impress the Wonder Bolts. "Hi Dashy!" Pinkie said happily as she saw Rainbow flying about.

Rainbow heard Pinkie voice and flew over to her. "Hey Pinkie…what's wrong?" Ask Dash when she notices the mane.

Pinkie's excitement quickly went away with a sigh. "Every pony is asking me why I am so sad, but I am not Dash! I only wanted to change my mane for one day and the day that I do it, every pony in town is having uproars about it."

"So you want to look different?" Rainbow ask as she was studding Pinkie's new mane. "So you change your mane, but it's not cool enough and no one likes it right?"

"Yes!"

"I am glad you came for my help Pinkie, I can change your mane that will look so cool, so rad, that every colt and mare will look at you and fall over because you look so cool." Pinkie giggled and got her sprit back up, Rainbow Dash went away at Pinkie's mane, fixing everything that she thought was an error in order to make it look more cool and once she was done she made Pinkie walk over to a body of water and was in a stake of shock. "You like it, no need to thank me; I do know a few things about fashion tips myself, and I am not to brag but I think I could have taking fashion just like Rarity and be just as successful if not better if I do say so myself."

Tears started to come from Pinkie's eyes as she started in the water longer, finally she spoke her mind. "IT'S THE SAME WAY IT WAS BEFORE I CHANGE IT!" And ran away crying.

"Opps." Said Dash as she now knew that she made a mistake.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealous

Chapter 6 Jealous

"The worst emotion in any kind of a living thing is jealousy." Night Wing

Pinkie ran all the way over to the park and lay on the bench and just cried. Dash tried to help but only made it worst, Pinkie must had laid on that bench for a good five minutes before any other pony came over to her. One pony, who was black, with blue eyes taps Pinkie on her shoulder. "Miss Pie…why are you crying?"

"I…I'm crying because everyone wants me to be happy, they never want me to change a single thing about me, even if I want to change something about me." Pinkie said in between tears.

"Well that's not nice, why do they not want to change who you are?"

"I don't know." Pinkie cried some more then said. "It doesn't make sense."

The black pony gave Pinkie a smile then held her face to make her stop crying, with a smile he said. "What fun is there to make sense?" Pinkie don't know why, but hearing those words made Pinkie smiled as the strange pony mess with her mane and made it straight. "There, you look the same to me Miss Pie, even with straight a straight mane." Without waiting for a response, or even a thank you from Pinkie the colt went about his ways.

Pinkie smiled as she saw the colt walk away from her, then there was a voice coming out from the distance. "What's wrong Pinkie?" It was Drepy!

"Drepy, what are you doing here?" Ask Pinkie. As Pinkie look around she saw the Doctor, Lyra, and Bon Bon all walking over to her, with Octavia, the DJ Pony, and Carrot Top. "What is every pony doing over here?"

Carrtop Spoke first. "We heard that you where depress, that you have straight mane."

The Doctor step in and said. "So we were all worried about you, Pinkie you are the most happiest pony in Ponyville, and you love to make others smile, let us put a smile on you."

"We are all different." Said OCtiavia.

"But we don't care if we are not like other ponies." Said Lyra. "That's what makes us special."

The doctor step in once more and said. "Miss Pie, if you want to have straight hair, then no pony should stop you from doing so. No matter what you may look on the outside, every pony will still love you for being who you are on the inside, and that was the thing that pony's in this town was afraid of losing." Tears was overflowing Pinkie as she started to cry tears of joy and as the rest of the pony's gave her a hug. What fun is there in making sense?

Pinkie knew she heard that before but was unsure where at the moment. There was a cough, as Pinkie opens her eyes she saw all of her friends having the same exact hairstyle she used to have. "Girls!" Pinkie said in a surprise. "You...you all look so…so funny!" Pinkie said laughing.

Twilight spoke for the group. "We knew that other pony's where kind of picking on you for having straight hair so we all decided to have puff manes just like yours Pinkie."

Rainbow Dash did not like the idea. "Yah but how much longer do I have to look like this? I mean seriously this is not cool." The rest of the group laugh and for Pinkie, this was the best day of her life.


End file.
